fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Icejin: The New Frontier
Flame Icejin: The New Frontier (フリーザ の 火 FLAME ICEJIN, Furiza no Ka Fureimu Aisujin, literally "Fire of Frieza") is a fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff. As a reboot of the ''original'' Flame Icejin, it mainly focuses on the former Icejin tyrant who was once the main antagonist of season three of Dragon Ball Z, Frieza Cold (フリーザ・コルド, Furiza Korudo). It combines the worlds of certain cartoon shows such as The Powerpuff Girls, The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Rugrats and its sequel series All Grown Up!, and others. Plot A long time ago, in a galaxy far away, a brave knight had the ability to control the elements using his powers, and served the order. One day, after learning that the Chancellor was leading the enemy, he valiantly fought the traitor, and lost the battle. Through a mysterious method, he was kept alive. However, he had to keep his identity a secret by changing his species into one he created, becoming the first of his kind. However, he was forced to give up all but one of his elemental powers and fling the rest to another galaxy: the Solar System, laying dormant on the planet Earth for thousands of years. In the present, the powers have awakened inside many individuals, and a reformed villain is said to lead a team with Ka, the elemental power of fire. Characters and OCs ''Dragon Ball'' characters *Frieza Cold (フリーザ・コルド, Furīza Korudo) is an Icejin prince from the planet Frosterra, the youngest son of King Korudo Cold, younger brother of Cooler Cold, and the bearer of Ka, the power of Fire. He was sent to Earth by his father so he could be its guardian. However, still a teenager, he goes to school under the human guize of Fred Olizac (フレッド・オリザク, Fureddo Orizaku), which is an alias he created in order to keep his alien identity a secret, especially to fellow students. He is unlike his Dragon Ball counterpart of the same name, as his allegiance and seiyū are different. Voiced by Yuma Nakayama in the Japanese version and JT Ross in English. *Chilled (チルド, Chirudo) is a villainous Icejin pirate overlord, and an ancestor of Frieza and his family. He traveled to our present timeline to find the Corona Aurora and the five jewels so he could become the most powerful being in the universe. Voiced by Ryusei Nakao in the Japanese version and Christopher Ayres in English (who coincidentally voiced Frieza in both dubs of Dragon Ball Z Kai). ''The Powerpuff Girls'' characters *Bubbles Utonium (バブルス・ユトニアム, Baburusu Yutoniamu) is the cutest member of the Powerpuff Girls, Frieza's girlfriend, and the bearer of Kaminari, the power of thunder. She has a fondness for animals, especially dogs like Brian and Vinny Griffin, and she can speak any language. Voiced by Yuuka Nanri in the Japanese version and by Tara Strong in English. **Blossom Utonium (ブロッサム・ユトニアム, Burossamu Yutoniamu) is the beautiful member of the Powerpuff Girls, and the leader. **Buttercup Utonium (バターカップ・ユトニアム, Batākappu Yutoniamu) is the toughest member of the Powerpuff Girls. **Bunny Utonium (バニー・ユトニアム, Banī Yutoniamu) is the fourth member of the Powerpuff Girls, created by the girls themselves, who was revived by Dr. Cagliostro upon Bubbles' request. ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' characters Eduardo José Valerosa (エドゥワルド・ホゼ・バレロッサ, Eduwarudo Hoze Barerossa), called "Ed" (エド, Edo) for short), is a timid imaginary Minotaur imagined by a police officer named Nina Valerosa. He has an older brother named Leonardo, who is brave. He is also Frieza's best friend. Voiced by Keikō Sakai in the Japanese version and Thomas James Kenny in English. ''Lion King''/''Timon & Pumbaa'' characters * Timon Berkowitz (ティモン・バーコウィッツ, Timon Bākouittsu) is a meerkat from the African Serengeti. He bears Tsuchi, the power of earth, and changes into a human and back whenever holding hands with his mutant son, Armadillamingkat. Voiced by Yūji Mitsuya in the Japanese version and Quinton Flynn in English. ** Armadillamingkat Berkowitz (アルマジキャット・バーコウィッツ, Armajikyatto Bākouittsu, or "Armadikat Berkowitz") is a mutant meerkat, and Timon's son. He has the ability to transform into any animal or object at will. Voiced by Minami Takayama in the Japanese version and James Arnold Taylor in English. * Tatiana Dukes (タチアナ・デュークス, Tachiyana Dyūkusu), Princess Tatiana (タチアナ姫, Tachiyana-hime) is a meerkat from the African Serengeti, and Timon's girlfriend. She bears Mizu, the power of water, and changes into a human and back whenever holding hands with Armadillamingkat. Voiced by Aki Maeda in the Japanese version and Tress MacNeille (with a Daisy Duck-like manner) in English * Pumbaa Smith (プンバァ・スミス, Punbaa Sumisu) is a warthog, and Timon's best friend. He bears Kaze, the power of wind, and changes into a human and back whenever holding hands with Armadillamingkat. Voiced by Hiroshi Hatanaka in the Japanese version and Ernie Sabella in English. * Monti (モンティ, Monti) is a meerkat and Timon's polar opposite. Unlike Timon, he isn't lasy, he only eats fresh food (including soy products), and he doesn't like to ride on any animal larger than him. Voiced by Yūji Mitsuya in the Japanese version and Kevin Schon (who voiced Timon in Seasons Two and Three in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa and House of Mouse) in English. * Baampu (バァンプ, Bānpu) is a warthog, Pumbaa's polar opposite, and Monti's best friend. He's a little smarter than Pumbaa, and he doesn't have a gas problem. Voiced by Hiroshi Hatanaka in the Japanese version and Kevin Michael Richardson in English. * Fred (フレッド, Fureddo) is a meerkat and Timon's practical joker friend. What may be funny to him may not be funny to others, though he doesn't mean to hurt anyone. Voiced by LiLiCO in the Japanese version and Thomas James Kenny in English. ''Rugrats''/''All Grown Up!'' characters ''SimsalaGrimm'' characters *Yoyo (ヨーヨー, Yōyō) is a small, blue, tailless, adventurous, weasel-like animal wearing a red hood shoulderpiece with bells, even though he is also mischievous and joyful. He and his friend Doc Croc were accidentally brought to life when Frieza turned the toy gun on in reverse to change the X-Mammals, the Rowdyruff Boys, Blossom and Buttercup back from being toys. Voiced by Ai Orikasa in the Japanese version and Mona Marshall in English. *Doc Croc (ドク・クロク, Doku Kuroku) is Yoyo's smart, bookworm-like, red and pink lizard friend, though also overcautious. Like Bokomon in Digimon Frontier he has a book that he carries around, filled with knowledge about the ten Torrentuff Elements. What he doesn't yet know is that there may be more. Voiced by Kazuko Sugiyama in the Japanese version and Paul Dobson in English. ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' characters * Yugi Muto (武藤遊戯, Mutō Yūgi), age 14, is a young duelist and game fanatic who some time ago solved the Millennium Puzzle and gained another personality: the spirit of an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. He has won both the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments and currently holds all three Egyptian God cards, which can help the Pharaoh's spirit regain his memories. Voiced by Megumi Ogata in the Japanese version and Jay Snyder in English. **Atem (アテム, Atemu), also known as the Nameless Pharaoh (無名のファラオ, Mumei no Farao) and Yami Yugi (闇遊戯, Yami Yūgi) in his series debut, is the spirit that resides in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Five-thousand years ago, he fought off against Zorc by using a spell that included his name and sealed Zorc inside the Millennium Ring. However, his spirit was also sealed, inside the Millennium Puzzle (then known as the Millennium Pendant before it was shattered into pieces), and traces and memories of his name were erased. In the puzzle, he serves as an alter ego to Yugi. Voiced by Shunsuke Kazama in the Japanese version and Jay Snyder in English. ''Family Guy'' characters * Stu Griffin (スチュー・グリフィン, Suchū Gurifin) is a sixteen-year-old boy genius who transported fifteen years from the future with his two then-robotic canine companions, BRI-N and VIN-E. He is friends with the leader of the Torrentuff Animals from his hometime and her boyfriend. As a baby, he went by "Stewie" (which he occasionally likes to be called in Ice Jeweler). He speaks with advanced vocabulary, an English accent, and an ambiguous orientation. He has a teddy-bear keychain (which he calls "Rupert" after the stuffed bear he had as a baby), and can drive pretty well. Despite his football-shaped head, he enjoys the finer things in life, and (in his hometime) is a blonde-haired student at Calvin Q. Calculus High School, where he studies mathematics and science. He has two older siblings (Meg and Chris, who are spending their time in college), a Jewish mother (Lois) whom he used to loathe, and an obnoxious, boisterous, retarded Irish father (Peter). Voiced by Junko Takeuchi in the Japanese version and by Seth MacFarlane in English. * Brian Griffin (ブライアン・グリフィン, Buraian Gurifin) is a white labrador retriever with a rational nature. He was once a robot dog before the end of Season Three, when he was turned into a real dog by the power of the Corona Aurora. His life was saved after his original body was run over by a car, and Stu downloaded him into a robotic body he fashioned in order to prevent him from passing away. As BRI-N, he had an emotion chip in his system so that he could enjoy what other people are feeling. Voiced by Yasuyuki Kase in the Japanese version and Seth MacFarlane in English. * Vinny Griffin (ヴィニー・グリフィン, Vinī Gurifin) is a dog hybrid with one-sixteenth DNA of a cat, and prior to the end of Season Three, the second robotic dog that Stu built. He was turned into a real dog by the power of the Corona Aurora, like his father, Brian. When he was VIN-E, he had been given an emotion chip. He speaks with an Italian-American accent, like he's from Brooklyn. Voiced by singer/songwriter Mikio Sakai in the Japanese version and Jimmy Campbell in English. * New Brian (ニュー・ブライアン, Nyū Buraian), nicknamed N.B., is a husky dog, and prior to the near-beginning of Season Four, a robot dog that was revived by Chilled in Season Three. He was once a normal husky before Stu murdered him for raping his teddy bear. When he was a robot, he had one thing on his mind: revenge against Stu, that is, before Lelouch used his Geass on him, ordering him not to remember ever raping Stu's bear or have revenge against Stu. After shooting Bertram unconscious when the latter was about to murder Stu, and getting Geassed, New Brian asked for reformation, and to become a real dog again. After proving himself worthy and unselfish, New Brian got his wish when Princess Celestia used her magic on him, transforming him into the husky he once was. Voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese version and John Viener in English. * Bertram (バートラム, Bātoramu) is Stu's young half brother. He was revived by Chilled, and is New Brian's former owner. Voiced by Romi Park in the Japanese version and Wallace Shawn in English. ''Code Geass'' *Lelouch vi Britannia (ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Rurūshu Vi Buritania) is a young ten-year-old prince from the Britannian capital of Pendragon. He was inadvertedly sent to our timeline, where it is revealed that Brian taught him how to control his Geass and keep it under control. Voiced by Sayaka Ohara in the Japanese version and Michelle Ruff in English. Other characters and OCs *Hisui Diamond (ヒスイ・ダイヤモンド, Hisui Daiyamondo), or Princess Hisui (ヒスイ姫, Hisui-hime), is a Jewelwer from fifteen years into the future, and leader of the Torrentuff Animals from that time, bearing Kōri (a power that Eduardo bears). She uses the identity "Zero" (an identity once used by the eleventh prince to the Britannian throne, Lelouch vi Britannia) as a means to protect the world, and to hide the fact that she's an alien princess. As herself, she is voiced by Shoko Nakagawa in the Japanese version and Hynden Walsh in English, while as Zero, she is voiced by Jun Fukuyama in Japanese and Johnny Yong Bosch in English. *The Missing Link (ミッシング・リンク, Misshingu Rinku) is a monster who is half fish and half-ape from fifteen years into the future, Hisui's boyfriend, and bearer of Mizu from that time. He uses the Power Ranger-like identity "Pisces" to hide the fact that he's a monster. Voiced by Kenji Nomura in the Japanese version and Deidrich Bader in English. *Princess Celestia (プリンセス・セレスティア, Purinsesu Seresutia) is an alicorn princess from Equestria. She has the ability to control the sun and the moon to rise whenever it is daytime and whenever it is nighttime. Her sister, Princess Luna, became power-hungry and wanted to make night last eternally, but Celestia prevented that by banishing her to the moon. Voiced by Kikoku Inoue in the Japanese version and by Nicole Oliver in English. Episodes The elemental powers and their keepers #火 - Ka (the power of Fire) - Keeper: Frieza Cold #雷 - Kaminari (the power of Thunder) - Keeper: Bubbles Utonium #氷 - Kōri (the power of Ice) - Keeper: Eduardo Valerosa #土 - Tsuchi (the power of Earth) - Keeper: Timon Berkowitz #水 - Mizu (the power of Water) - Keeper: Princess Tatiana Dukes #風 - Kaze (the power of Wind) - Keeper: Pumbaa Smith #刃 - Katana (the power of Blade) - Keeper: Arcticat #心 - Kokoro (the power of Heart) - Keeper: Yugi Muto/Pharaoh Atem #光 - Hikari (the power of Light) - Keeper: Seth James "JRuff" Bradshaw #闇 - Yami (the power of Darkness) - Keeper: Mace Windu/Hail #木 - Ki (the power of Wood) - Keeper: Leonardo Valerosa #鋼 - Hagane (the power of Steel) - Keeper: Edward Elric #晶 - Akira (the power of Crystal) - Keeper: Yoyo the Coyote *Note from the creator: "Bradshaw" is my late paternal grandmother's maiden name. Category:Anime Category:Reboot